European Patent Publication No. 106,489 describes 7-alkylaminoalkyl-, 7-aminoalkyl- and 7-aminopyrrolidinoquinoline, and -naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acids as antibacterial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,658 describes in general 7-amino-1-cyclopropyl-6,8-difluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxylic acids where amino can be, among many other substituents, a five-membered or six-membered heterocyclic ring optionally monosubstituted, disubstituted, or trisubstituted at the carbon atoms by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy having one to three carbon atoms, amino, methylamino, or ethylamino, and each carbon atom can carry only one substituent also as antibacterial agents.
The present invention provides new quinolones and naphthyridines where the 7-amino group is a disubstituted pyrrolidine having an aromatic radical as one substituent and an amino or aminomethyl radical as the second substituent on the same or different carbon atom. These new compounds are useful as broad spectrum antibacterial agents and are especially active against gram-positive bacteria.